


Uncontrollable

by LunaticMao



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticMao/pseuds/LunaticMao
Summary: When a normal History class suddenly becomes more than Shizuo can comprehend, things become a little scary. Contains torture, blood, and possible language. [Reuploaded from FanFiction.Net]





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece originally posted on FanFiction.Net.
> 
>  **WARNING:** Torture scenes, blood, harmful stationeries, handcuff and screaming, random supernatural, possible language, and psychopath!Izaya.
> 
> Those who can't stand physical tortures, _PLEASE_ press that pretty back button and go away. Save yourself.
> 
> Takes place when Shizuo and Izaya are in high school.
> 
> Durarara!! © Narita Ryogo

**UNCONTROLLABLE**

_"...the tax collected from the Townshend duty was used to pay the salaries of some colonial governors and judges. This was in fact the purpose of the Townshend tax: previously these officials had been paid by the colonial assemblies, but Parliament now paid their salaries to keep them dependent on the British government rather than allowing them to be accountable to the colonists."_

I flipped my pen in my fingers and sighed out of boredom. Nothing could be more life consuming that the neverending speech History teachers always had. I peeked at my notebook, which was clear blank white except for a few doodles here and there. I grumbled in irritation. Why must we study history, anyway? Life goes forward, what benefit do we get by dwelling in the past?

I looked around the class. Everyone seemed to be paying attention, listening like children being told bedtime stories by their mother. I flipped my pen again. I'd seriously give anything just to get out from this hell.

I flipped my pen again and it escaped my fingers, falling to the floor with a clatter. I flinched. That was a first. I've never failed in flipping pens before. Not once.

Leaning down, I reached to take my pen back. Supposedly, it didn't fall too far from my table, so I should've been able to reach it. Supposedly. Somehow, the pen rolled away after I tried reaching it. I raised my brow in confusion and tried to extend my arm to take it. As weird as it was, the pen rolled away even further.

I blinked. The floor in my classroom was flat as far as I know, so why was it rolling away? I shook the weird thoughts away and tried to stand up, but I was suddenly stopped by someone holding down my shoulder and clasped a cold metal across my left wrist. It was a handcuff, and the person beside me, whoever it was, clasped the other end to my desk.

My blood was boiling and I was angry. I spun my head and looked to the side only to find Orihara Izaya standing not far beside me, a nasty smirk plastered across his ever spiteful face.

I glared at him, tugging my handcuffed wrist. "Izaya! You little shit... what's the meaning of this?"

He chuckled. "My, my, Shizu-chan, calm down. Play with me for a while, will you?"

"What? I'm in class! You're not supposed to be here!"

"But I've stopped time," he said, his smirk never leaving his face. He pointed across the room to the clock hanging above the board. "See?"

My gaze followed his direction and I let out a gasp. Not only the clock had stopped moving, but everyone in the class seemed to be frozen, unmoving and silent. Even the teacher was stoned.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, glaring back at him. "What have you done? Put everything back to normal!"

He laughed maliciously. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan! Right now, everything in this world, including this class, is under my control. _I control everything._ "

"Wh—Fuck are you saying?"

"I control everything... except you, of course," he smiled innocently, though a glint of animosity was visible through his reddish brown eyes. "Shizu-chan is never in my control. That's why I hate you so much, you know, you monster?"

I glared at him in anger. I tested the bound around my wrist, but found it useless. For some reason, my monstrous strength didn't work on anything. Did it have anything to do with Izaya having control over everything?

"Now," he paused, leaning forward, "will you be my playmate, Shizu-chan? I'll show you just how much I hate you, you brainless protozoan."

"Quit it, Izaya! Let go of my hand and turn everything back to normal, you fucking flea!"

His gaze darkened and he smirked darkly. "Wrong answer, Shizu-chan, wrong answer."

Suddenly, my pencil case unzipped on its own and various pens from inside flew to my hand, where they stuck themself through my palms. I screamed in horror. No, not that it hurt me, they don't affect me too much, but the thought that all objects move by their own gave me up completely. The thought of Izaya actually having the capability of controlling them scared me to no end.

Izaya's laugh rang loudly in the room. I felt the class turning dark, the lights zapping off and the sky turned shades of dusk red. I squirmed in my seat when pencils started flying and stabbed themself across my neck. I felt a sting of pain as I let out another scream. Neck was a sensitive area even to me, and I felt blood running down and stained my uniform with the rosy color.

Izaya giggled, bouncing around to my right. He leaned in and whispered to my ear, "Do you feel it? Shizu-chan never seems to feel pain. I wonder about that..."

He wiggled his finger and a ruler flew to his grasp. I gulped as he stuck the edge across my neck. He smiled. "I wonder what expression Shizu-chan has when he's in pain."

He trailed the ruler down my neck to my shoulder and stopped on my fisted palm on the desk. He chuckled, and slammed it down, like he was using a knife to split my hand into two. The stinging feeling automatically made me draw my hand back, but he held it in place with the ruler.

"No, show me your fingers, Shizu-chan~"

"What are..."

He pushed my palm down and flattened my hand across the desk. He admired it for a moment before grinning widely. "Such pretty nails, Shizu-chan, quite unexpected of you... I wonder how you'll look when you lose them..."

"Iza—"

Izaya put the edge of the ruler on the tip of my fingers and pushed it under my nails, forcing it to split open. I bit my lip to hold back any sound that might escape. Izaya motioned the ruler up and down, like he was sawing my nails off my fingers. I cringed in the feeling as The high screeching tone was barely audible, but it rang so clearly in my ears it was deafening. I groaned in pain as blood started to pool around my right hand. I could faintly hear Izaya laughing mirthfully beside me. My ears were ringing. The pain on my fingers stung I could barely feel it anymore. I watched as my nails come off one by one, and Izaya picked the last piece to lick the blood trickling off from the tiny flattened cell. He bit it until it cracked into three and grinned at me.

"Shizu-chan's blood tastes good..."

I felt sweat roll down my neck and cringed when it pooled in the deep wounds created by pencils earlier. "Y-You're sick... Izaya..."

He let out another chuckle. "Not enough, show me more of that expression, Shizu-chan~"

He took a marker from my classmate's desk and opened the cap, only to slam it on my opened middle finger, letting the green ink seep through the unprotected flesh underneath. I couldn't help but let out another deafening scream. The pain was biting and it was starting to get unbearable. I tried to grasp my hand away, but Izaya's powerful grip disabled me to make any move. I lowered my head in exasperation as Izaya playfully wiggled the tip of the marker, sending a sickening acute feeling though my nerves.

He stopped momentarily, giving me time to breathe. I glared at him, and he returned it with a smirk. "That face... Let me see more of that."

I roared in anger and tried to break free, swaying my free arm toward him. Unfortunately, he managed to avoid it and gripped my wrist, once again locking my moves. He chuckled darkly. "My, Shizu-chan, your hand is being a nuisance, isn't it? Too bad I don't have any more handcuffs with me."

"Izaya, stop this nonsense and let me go! Put everything back to normal! Izaya!"

"...Ah, or maybe we just have to do something about it, huh? Shizu-chan's right hand may no longer be usable, but I have no choice~"

"Izaya! I swear I'm going to ki—AAAHHHH!"

"That's right, scream like that, Shizu-chan~"

I didn't know when or where he got a cutter, but he was practically slicing my upper arm with the thin, sharp metal. Blood seeped out from the opening and stained my white uniform sleeve.

"Curse this, you damn... louse..."

"Again!"

"Ughh—AAAAHHHH!"

He slashed another part of my arm and started slicing horizontally. I cringed and bit my lip in a desperate attempt to hold back my scream. He was basically tearing flesh off my arm. I slammed my eyes shut as I felt a part of me fall off to the floor with a soft splat. Izaya wiggled the blood stained cutter in front of my face and smiled his innocent grin.

"Did you hear that, Shizu-chan? That sound, what do you think it was? Hmmm?"

"Fuck it, Izaya... Stop it... enough of this!"

"...Oops."

He stuck three pieces of thin pencil leads into the opened wound and I screamed yet again. Tears stared forming in my eyes and the stinging feeling spread through every nerve in my body. I couldn't move.

"Oh? Shizu-chan is crying? Poor thing, stop the tears, will you?"

He pushed a single lead deeper into the wound.

"Aaa... ahh, s-stop... That hurts..."

"That hurt?" He smirked and pushed another one in. "Really? I thought Shizu-chan could never feel pain. This is news to me! Scream some more!"

"AAARGH!"

"That's right, I love that. Let me hear you scream, Shizu-chan~"

"Ngh... You're fucked up!"

He moved behind me and closed my eyes with his hands, resting his chin on top of my head. He chuckled with silent amusement.

"Stop crying, Shizu-chan."

His voice was dripping with such sarcasm it sent shivers down my spine. I was quick enough to move my head aside and out of his grasp before he managed to squeeze my eyes out of their sockets. I moved around violently, trying to bite his arm, but he was quick enough to move backwards, away from my locked position on the chair. I cursed at him, and he replied only with a chuckle.

"Stop moving around so much, Shizu-chan! Please, don't make me hate you more than I already have~"

He grabbed my head from behind, halting my movements. I was about to snap, but he grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open. He pulled my tongue out and stabbed it with the cutter he'd been holding since earlier. I let out a muffled scream as he laughed with twisted amusement.

"I love hearing your screams, Shizu-chan, but it gets annoying after a while."

I muffled my mouth with my injured hand. It hurt to move it around, but I desperately needed it to reduce the sounds that came out of my mouth. I couldn't let him enjoy anymore of this fucked up game of his.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned in to rest his chin on my head once again. I could feel his chuckle vibrating on my back as he spoke one more time, "Move your hand, Shizu-chan. You have a pretty face, let me see it."

He forced my hand away. I was already too weak, mentally and physically, to push him away. He ran the cutter across my lips, then on my right cheek and up to my temple, leaving a long trail of wound, where he stopped on eye level. He grinned.

"...Such pretty eyelashes, too."

And just like that he started plucking them off. I trashed away to avoid his hands, but he only laughed loudly and kept pulling them off my eyes. Before I knew it he already had most of them out of my eyes.

He kept them in his hands as he continued laughing maniacally. He wrapped his arms around me once again and whispered in my ear, "Ah, look at you now. Seems like I've ruined that beauty, hmm?"

I saw him grab an eraser from another table and held it to my face.

"Let me clean the mess up, okay?"

I felt him rubbing my whole face with the tiny square as I tried to break free. The rubber surface grazed on my skin and it felt like burning. I could feel my skin tearing off as he continued rubbing my face. He stopped after a while to muse after his work.

He laughed innocently and took a small compact mirror to let me have a look. "See? It's clean now!"

I stared in horror as I looked at the shadow in the mirror. I pulled my injured hand up to feel my face, and as it was shown in the glass surface, I had lost my face. It was blank. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I couldn't open my mouth... since I no longer have any.

Izaya continued laughing as he lifted my chin to look at him. "Ah, it seems like I've made it too _clean._ Let me carve another face for you, then, Shizu-chan."

I watched him lift the cutter in his hand to my face and I violently tried to escape his grip. His malicious laugh rang wildly in my ears and my already blurred vision started to fade even more.

"You can't do anything, Shizu-chan~ Right now, you're under my control~"

I pushed his hand away.

"...Right, Shizu-chan? Because you're my favorite toy."

Everything around me started to spin and blur as I heard a voice calling out to me.

"...ima ...ajima! _Heiwajima!_ "

I snapped my eyes open and jumped to a sitting position. My head was in a daze as I tried to suck in the situation.

The teacher was looking at me irritatedly as he pointed a chalk at me. "Heiwajima-san, if you don't want to follow my lesson then it's better for you to stay outside."

I blinked and slightly shook my head, still trying to clear my mind. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

"Well then, let's continue..."

I put my head in my palms as I leaned forward in my seat. Just what kind of sick dream was that?

I felt someone tap my shoulders from behind and I turned my head to look at Shinra.

"Shizuo, are you okay? You look a bit pale. Have you been sleeping well lately?"

I shook my head. "Ah, don't worry. I'm just a bit... tired."

The young spectacled doctor frowned. "Take a better care of yourself!"

I ignored his comment. I was still in too much of a daze to take anything seriously. I looked at the clock hanging above the chalkboard and frowned.

Yeah, I swear I'll never sleep in class ever again.

_—Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> There are still a lot of things I want to make Izaya do, but it will take forever to write. Stationeries are so fun.


End file.
